regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Regular G.I. Joe: Renegades
Plot After Lisp Pig (Starscream form), Lisp Pig (Thundercracker form), Lisp Pig (Skywarp form) and the other Lisp Pig clones were exiled for being failures, they went sent to the other dimension where they invade the G.I. Joe: Renegades dimension. Transcript *'Lisp Pig (Starscream form)': Man we been exiled for being failuresh. *'Lisp Pig (Skywarp)': So for now on, we will have our revenge! *'Lisp Pig (Thundercracker)': Yeah, you're right. *'Lisp Pig (Starscream form)': Shince we and the clonesh are exiled, itsh time to invade! *(Deceptihog Symbol flips to Autobot Symbol) *(At G.I.Joe base Regenades, the Lisp Pig clones invade) *'Lisp Pig (Starscream form)': I have dishabled the teleportation dishtance so those heroic foolsh cold never eshcape! *(Duke Renegades, Scarlett Renegades, Flint, Lady Jaye, Roadblock, Snake Eyes Renegades, Tunnel Rat Renegades, Jinx Renegades, and G.I.Joe Army Renegades teleports to the park) *'Duke Renegades': Here we are the park. *'Zim': Guys look. It's Duke Renegades, Scarlett Renegades, Flint, Lady Jaye, Roadblock, Snake Eyes Renegades, Tunnel Rat Renegades, Jinx Renegades, and G.I.Joe Army Renegades. *'Flint': There's someone who can help. *'Gumball': So, Duke Renegades, Scarlett Renegades, Flint, Lady Jaye, Roadblock, Snake Eyes Renegades, Tunnel Rat Renegades, Jinx Renegades, and G.I.Joe Army Renegades, what's a problem? *(Back at G.I. Joe base) *'Lisp Pig (Starscream form)': Now our revenge shall be complete! *'Cobra Commander Renegades (Hologram)': This is Cobra Commander. Meet us at Cobra Industries. *(At Cobra Industries) *'Cobra Commander Renegades': Welcome, Lisp Pig Clones. We here to help you to stop the heroes. *'Lisp Pig (Starscream form)': Now with you Cobra Industries (Renegades) by on our side, we canneasily kill the heroes and defeat the Empire lords by revenge. *(Deceptihog Symbol flips to Deceptihog Symbol) *'Storm Shadow Renegades': Okay let's teach the heroes and the Empire lords a lesson. *'Lisp Pig (Starscream form)': Then I shouldmbecome the new leader of the Deceptihosh! *'Destro Renegades': You bet. You will become the new leader of Deceptihog. *'Lisp Pig (Starscream form)': Now, i did need an army, of Jetihogs thhat resmbles my form dna that shoots lasers. If there was a Vehicon army, then a Jetihog army will be born. *'Baroness Renegades': Great idea. Army of Jetihogs it is. *(Later) *(A whole army of Jetihogs are seen) *'Lisp Pig (Starscream form)': How great full, since I have an army, I shall claimed this to be, the Jetihog Empire! (Cackles) No one can stop us. *(Deceptihog symbol flips to Autobird symbol) *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': We usually we used to carry stuff without arms once, so don't ask how. *'Ezra': Why you asked? *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': Just saying. *(Autobird Symbol flips to Deceptihog Symbol) *'Barranco (Ultimate Megatron form)': That will show these Lisp Pig clones for failing us for the last time, and they shall not even dare to return. *'Zelok (Shockwave form)': My lords, the Lisp Pig clones have return and don't think its the supid news, because they have a army of something that looked like Lisp Pig, but where like troops to him and his clones! *'Barranco (Ultimate Megatron form)': What? What do you mean? *'Zelok (Shockwave form)': (Facepalmed with frustation while Barranco Megatron form drinks an energon like drink) What I mean is that WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!! *'Barranco (Ultimate Megatron form)': (Spits out half of the energon drink out of his mouth) Are you saying that Lisp Pig and his clones, WERE HAVING AN ARMY!? *'Zelok (Shockwave form)': Oh, yeah. Trivia *(This episode has the same plot of The Transformers' episode "Starscream's Brigade" as the Lisp Pig seekers marked their way of revenge. *Cobra Industries are gonna join the Lisp Pig Clones. *Duke Renegades, Scarlett Renegades, Flint, Lady Jaye, Roadblock, Snake Eyes Renegades, Tunnel Rat Renegades, Jinx Renegades, and G.I.Joe Army Renegades got a job at the park. *First appearance of Jetihogs. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Long Hour episodes